percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Stranded in the Pacific: Chapter 2
Mary's P.O.V I got to admit, having Josh between my bosom makes my body very warm. I wished I could keep him all day, but he started writhing and showing signs of discomfort, so I have to let him go once in a while. I dream what normal people dreams, and they were pleasant ones, such as laying down in the sunlight with Josh and Hippolyta. Right now, I could tell Hippolyta is resting in Camp Half-Blood, and she kept practicing her earth powers. The scene changed. I dreamed of lifting weights, the sort of stuff that I liked to do. I still can't shake the thought of Josh McLean and his research, and I still feel that somehow he is responsible for the incident, even though he already told me and Hippolyta that someone stole his research. I woke up at dawn at 4 pm. Wow, it turns out I was the earliest to wake up. I looked at Josh, sleeping tight, and still feel warm around my chest. I slowly got up, grabbed Josh and placed Josh gently in the sand and looked for my clothes. Fortunately, I had clothes to wear beside me, which had just been washed a few hours ago from the quicksand. Then, I quietly grabbed Josh and fell asleep again. Josh's P.O.V I woke up just as the sun rises in the horizon, and Mary still holding onto my body. I continued to rub her body and realized that Mary is now wearing a shirt. I squirmed around, gently getting out of Mary's grasp. After about 30 seconds, I successfully squirmed out of her grasp, but that left Mary searching for me with her empty hands. Clouds began to gather about 50 miles from us. I jumped from her chest and into the shore. Platina, Adam, Gary, Annabeth, Stephanie and Bella were still sleeping, along with Mary. But I got the feeling that Mary had woken up a few hours ago, since she had changed her clothes. I walked towards the shore, and decided for a little swim. But before I can go for a swim, I noticed something in the horizon, and it appears to be a tornado forming. A tornado had formed in the middle of the seas, and it headed towards us. Fortunately for us, it's only an F0 tornado, which means the wind speed is about 72 miles per hour maximum. It's a very good thing considering the wind can't bring down houses or large trees. I felt the wind from the shore, and I assume that my friends must have felt it as well, because they started to wake up. All of them woke up simultaneously, and they saw what is coming towards them. "Tornado!!!" Bella and Stephanie yelled. They all watched the tornado with wide eyes, and I told them that we should take cover. They snapped from their trances and scattered in different directions. Bella and me went to the left, Stephanie and Annabeth to the right. Gary, Adam, Platina and Mary headed right to the forest. As I watched, the tornado picked up speed, and it's wind speed now is 96 miles per hour, and this means it's now an F1 tornado. The tornado appears to be heading to the forest, where Mary, Platina, Gary and Adam were heading, and the tornado follows a curvy path. I am already clinging for dear life to Bella's arms, scared to be blown away by the wind. Bella wrapped me in a hug, and she told me that everything will be alright. "Do not worry Joshy!" Bella assured me. "That twister will not come for us." My first thought is that Bella is wrong. The twister is definitely moving, but not towards us. After a while, I am convinced by Bella that the twister is not coming towards us, because the twister is heading somewhere else. The tornado destroys everything in its path, throwing objects such as wooden house and trees around. The tornado is spinning with such force that trees are thrown to us even though we are 200 meters away from it. I decided to make a run for it. Bella and me ran towards the opposite direction of the tornado, and as objects hurling in all directions, we came across Gary, Adam, Platina and Mary. "The wind gods are angry." Platina told us while she seemed to be listening to voices inside her head. "They're angry about something but they don't want to take it out on the gods, so that they choose this place to take out their anger." "And why is that?" I asked. "Because this is a ghost island, meaning that only a population of 5 or 6 lives in here, or none at all." Mary told me. As I watched, the tornado began to dissipate as it moves closer towards the middle of the forest, and we decided it's a very good idea that we return to the base camp as soon as possible. As we ran, thoughts came rushing through me, thoughts about our supplies. Had my friends saved the supplies? Are the supplies safe? As the base camp came into view, our hopes crumbled. Our supplies for living had been destroyed and the sand had flooded everywhere in the island. Trees were on the shore and an iron bar in the form of cylinder 50 meters long and 30 centimeters in diameter just right in front of us. We told Mary to bring the iron bar to the shore, since the iron bar weighs about 15 tons, and I figure that the iron bar could be of something useful. While Mary do that, I picked up any supplies that had been thrown around, and mostly were fruits and herbs. But I managed to gather some cows, but most of them were in bad shape, so we only managed to gather only a few cows for our meal. Mary's P.O.V After I had put down the iron bar, I snapped it into two. Of course I didn't do it with one single blow. This kind of iron bar is very tough, and it took me about 15 minutes to find the right spot to strike and kept doing that. I clenched my right hand into a fist and started beating one part of the iron bar with my right hand. I got to admit that this is something that I haven't done in quite a while, and it hurts my hand a lot. After the metal is already bent, I used a knife that Joshy had forged me (and yes, it took Josh about 1 month worth of continuous work to make it) and strike the bent part of the metal. It is made from Adamantium metal so it won't break easily. It only took me about 2 minutes of constant work to break it into two. Once I am done with one metal bars, I worked with the next. On the distance, I could see Josh gathering supplies, Bella looking for the other team members, Gary and Adam stuck under a tree and asking for help, and Stephanie and Platina sprinting towards Gary and Adam's direction to help them. Meanwhile, Annabeth is helping me gathering the woods from fallen trees and store it in the supply dock. After about 2 hours, they are finished with their current task, and now they proceeded to help me. Annabeth took one of the metal bars that I just made and began to sharpen it with her sword. I wondered, what could Annabeth be doing to polish the metal bars? I watched, and after a while, she made a beautifully made long cylinder. Josh also came to see what Annabeth had made. "Annabeth!" Josh gasped with his mouths open. "That's.... amazing!" Annabeth blushed. "Thanks..." Josh returned from searching the supplies, and he brought back quite a lot of supplies. In his right hand, he held a plastic bag. In the plastic bag, there were a bunch of different fruits, ranging from Tomatoes, oranges, apples, coconuts, watermelons, etc. Slung against his shoulder are cows without their bones. I got to admit that Josh had some skills separating the cow from its bones and internal organs, because the flesh appears to be intact. I stopped what I was doing before and walked over to Josh. Josh handed me the supplied and I smiled at him. "Thanks!" I said, grabbing the meat of cows that Josh had in his back. Josh immediately crumpled to the ground, but he was able to stood up on his own after a while. I was starting to think that Josh is exhausted, but as I looked at the sun above, I realized he had no reason to be exhausted since he is exposed to direct sunlight. But there will be no direct sunlight any longer in about 2 hours since the clouds is about to past overhead, and is covering part of the island, and the seas within. So, Josh and Bella made a couple of light orbs and store it in their backpack. I could tell the light orbs were really bright once activated. Then, Josh went to search for his friends in the forest, so I decided to follow him. I followed him through fallen trees, and Josh appears he have to jump every branch or tree he came across. Meanwhile, I just skipped them over with my legs, since they are huge. I glanced over to my left side and found Annabeth, Stephanie and Adam trying to free Gary's right leg, which is apparently stuck inside a tree. Josh looked at where I was looking, but he can't get a clear view, so he climbed up to a fallen tree, and when Josh saw Gary's right leg is stuck, he immediately rushed in to help. Josh's P.O.V I slipped my hand right onto the hole where Gary's right leg is stuck, and I quickly yanked my hand out because something bit me. "OWW!!!" I yelled in pain. I looked at my arm and saw the bite mark. It appears that it's a bite of a chipmunk. It very slowly healed. Just then, the wooden blocks around Gary's feet cracked and Gary yanked the feet out. Just then, three chipmunks burst out of the hole that Gary had just made. One of them wore round glasses, and one of them is shorter and fatter than the rest. They weren't ordinary chipmunks, because they had a T-shirt on, and had a symbol A, S, and T in their shirts. My mind reeled, and so the others. Could this be Alvin, Simon and Theodore? They are really cool chipmunks superstars! I used to be a great admirer of them when I was about 14 years old back in foster home, and I watched this film called "Alvin and the Chipmonks". But unfortunately, my foster parents and friends only allowed me 30 minutes of movie time every month so I didn't get to watch the whole film. The chipmunks sniffed us from where they were and talked. "Hello." We all startled, because we haven't seen the real chipmunks that can sing, and they are real, right in front of us! "Well, hello!" Mary said holding out her arms to the chipmunks. Each of the chipmunks introduced themselves. "My name is Alvin." The chipmunk with the red A T-shirt spoke. "Simon." "Theodore." "We are pleased to meet you." I said, looking at the bitemark, and it's closing. "Now, let's find a shelter shall we?" I asked the chipmunks. "Yeah, we better make one. Look!" Annabeth said, pointing to the clouds above. I looked at the cloud above. The cloud is now covering the island, and the oceans. I really hoped that the wind gods are not really angry as we thought they were. As soon as I looked at the clouds, it began raining. At first, it's just a drizzle, but the wind began to pick up speed and it's raining even faster. The chipmunks were already finding shelter, while I grabbed the necklace from my pocket, shook it and it turned into a huge tent that has a dimension of 30 x 30 x 24. The tent is supported with steel rods that could withstand medium-high hurricane Mary curled into a ball, and to fill up the space, Gary, Adam and Annabeth huddled on top of Mary, while I, Bella, Stephanie and Platina spread out across the tent. The hurricane hit hard, but this tent had already stuck its four metal rods that acts as a foundation deep into the earth, and that prevents the tent from being shredded to pieces by the hurricane. As expected, the tent held its ground. Judging from the wobbles of the tent, the hurricane must have been quite a medium one. But I figure that the hurricane will last about 2-3 days, so our best bet is to stay inside this very huge tent. I forgot about one very important thing, The supplies! How are we going to survive without the supplies? Then I looked at my left, and found a lot of beef, some burgers, spaghetti, vegetables and many other variety of food, but the only problem is that it's kept in a bunch of sealed boxes. I grabbed one and tried to open it, but it's sealed shut, and no one has hands small enough to fit inside one of the holes, so it left only me to open the box. I slid my hands inside the bos and opened the box. The box sprang up into an elegant bowl filled with beef sausage. We then started dividing the portion into 8 equal pieces, so that everyone will have enough portion. I, of course, am the smallest one so I received slightly smaller portion than the others, but I efficiently ate just one of the chicken sausages and stuffed the rest inside my bag. I looked for a switch around me to turn on the lights and gain power to regen, and it's on my left. I flicked the switch and incandescent light bulb came on. The light bulb is bright. In fact, it's warm enough to keep all of us warm from the stormy hurricane. I looked at the clock right beside where's Mary is sitting. It says 14:00, which means that it's already about 2 hours since the hurricane had started. Just then, the wind stopped, and when I looked from the window, the storm had dissipated, and the sky is clear again. Phew, I thought the storm is going to happen like in the movie: "The Day After Tomorrow." I opened the airtight door, and suddenly my ears popped a little. The pressure had decreased! The hurricane had caused a rapid decrease in air pressure. I quickly close the tent again and pinched my nose and breathed in. My ears immediately felt fine again, and the others are doing the same thing." "What happened out there?" Platina asked me. "The storm had just dissipated." I told her. "But that made the air pressure outside very low. I think we might want to wait here for a couple of hours." "A couple of hours???" Mary glared at me. "How do you expect...." Mary started to reach for the door. "Mary, don't!" I warned her, but it was too late. Mary had opened the airtight door a little too much, causing our ears to pop, but me, Bella and Adam were fortunate enough to cover our ears as Mary does that. The others had to pinch their nose and suck in through their nose. Mary quickly closed the airtight door shut and I grabbed a cylinder oxygen canister that has a radius of 4 centimeters and length of 10 centimeters. It's pressure bar read 3500 psi (pounds per square inch), which indicates there's a lot of gas trapped in there. I pulled the lever and oxygen starts to go out of the tank, restoring pressure in this room. I stepped back in surprise as the oxygen canister snaps shut again. The others who had their ears shut I told them to open them, and they already opened them. "Phew, what a relief!" Annabeth said. "I though my ears were gonna explode." "Speaking of exploding, take a look at this..." Platina said, pointing to a TV screen. I remember this! This is the 1000 ways to die! I really like this movie when I was a child. This episode is about a diver who had to make an emergency surfacing, causing nitrogen narcosis, and she is in a decompression chamber. What I saw next is the most shocking. A worker releases the pressure of the room, making her body instantly explode. "Ooooohhh." Gary muttered. "Must be one heck of a stupid worker there," I ignored Gary's comment. I looked around and found a barometer switch in my tent. I flicked it on and digital reading of barometer came to life. It read: 80 kilopascals. "The pressure outside is still low. It's not safe for us to go outside." Annabeth said as she stood behind me. The normal outside air pressure is about 101 kilopascals. I stared at the window. It appears that animals are scurrying to the nearest shelter. After about 5 minutes had passed, the outside air pressure reads 99 kilopascals. "Alright." I said to my friends. "Let's get out of here." Then one by one, we walked out of the huge tent, and I took one small pump and a small gas canister tank, and as soon as the last one came out, I climbed the tent and touched the red blinking beacon on the top, and it slowly shrank back to a small necklace. I picked it up and wore it around my neck. Platina pulled out a plastic bag and told me to put the pump and the small gas cylindrical canister tank into the plastic bag and into her backpack. As soon as I did that, I handed the plastic bag to Platina and Platina put it into her backpack. It seemed that her backpack can hold an infinite amount of items. "Alright, let's go!!!" I told my friends, and looked at my wristwatch. It's now showing about 15:00. So, I enjoyed our little freetime that we are given, and my friends went to the forest while I and Mary went to the beach, but Platina had made sure that we don't go too far. Me and Mary changed to our swimsuits, and we went for a swim. The beach wasn't all that bad, until we went further and saw the corals. The corals are near the cliffs, and they are quite deep, about 10 meters deep. I ran for the beach, and I swam all the way to the corals. I hovered above the water with hands and legs while waiting for Mary to come with me. Mary decided to bellyflop from above, so she went up the rocks, and stood near the edge of the cliff. I swam just right beside where Mary is going to do her bellyflop. I gave her a thumbs up and she jumped from the cliff and into the ocean water. Once Mary landed into the water, she made a huge splash that could be mistaken as a mini tsunami. I started swimming away, and when the wave caught me, I was propelled forward for a while and skidded to a stop. I swam my way to Mary's side, and it appears that Mary is writhing in pain. "What's wrong, Mary?" I asked with concern. Mary pointed below her and her hands went under. "Show me." I said, followed by a deep breath and I went under. Mary pointed out where she had grazed her knee upon landing onto the water, and it's bleeding quite bad. I resurfaced and took a huge gasp of air. "Mary, can you make sure your right leg stay still for a while? I just have to take a closer look." Mary nodded, and I took another deep breath and went under. I returned to Mary's right injured knee and took a closer look. It appears that she had been stung by one of the sea urchins needle. I accidentally let out a small amount of air from my lungs and clamped my mouth to prevent it further. I touched her leg and her right knee jerked to the front, hitting my face. I let out a burst of bubbles and quickly swam into surface. I gasped and coughed and clung onto Mary's shoulder. "Josh, how was it?" "Next time, please watch where your legs are moving, you almost shattered my jaw." "Umm... sorry." Mary said. I clutched my chin. "You need serious medical attention Mary." I told her firmly. "You have been stung by a sea urchin." At that point, Mary panicked. She hauled me towards the shore but just as soon as we got to the shallow part of the ocean (which is about 110 cm deep and it's about 150 meters from the shore), Mary started clutching her head. "Josh, I feel...I feel so dizzy." Mary said, and she fell, creating a huge splash. "Mary!!!" I yelled, trying to shake her to wake. I couldn't possibly carry her. She's way too big to be carried. I climbed onto her right knee, and saw the surrounding wound began to swell and turn red. I touched the part where the wound hasn't reached and it glowed faintly, causing the swelling to retreat back, but it's not enough to heal her fully since there's venom still in her system. I saw Bella, Annabeth and Adam here to help. Adam simply commanded the waves to carry Mary back into the shore, and Mary landed nicely in the beach. We all ran back towards the shore, and Gary had just arrived with a set of ropes. Bella walked up to him and patted him in the shoulder. "Good work, Gary! Now we need to wrap the ropes around Mary's thigh." Then, Bella retrieved the rope and gave them to me. "Do it, little brother! I know you can do it!" Bella told me. I ran up towards Mary. I saw a huge wave is about to crash onto the beach so I have to do it fast. I ran up to Mary and applied the rope into her thigh and bind it very tightly. I had to make sure that the poison doesn't spread throughout her entire system so I made sure the blood on the infected area stops moving. "Mary, you're going to be alright." I told her, while holding her right knee, with its toxin stopped flowing, but her puncture wound is swelling up, so Bella and I held her injured knee and slowly, the swelling began to recede. Suddenly, I felt a slight headache, and Bella experienced the same thing. So, we decided to carry Mary to a safe place, which is a very big problem since she is very huge. I looked at where Stephanie and Platina had built a house out of the metal rods. The house is very huge. There were already roofs made of triple layered transparent plastic and walls made of woods. The door is made of wood as well. We brought Mary inside and saw Stephanie dressed as a nurse and Platina dressed as a doctor. "Mary?" Stephanie gasped. Mary kept clutching her knee as if too painful for her to bear, but slowly she began to relax as the venom stays in her right leg. Platina pulled out some kind of a sewing needle and puncture it into Mary's knee. Mary just stays calm and relaxed since the nerve in her right leg had shut down temporarily. Platina grabbed a pipette and she inserted it into the wound and started withdrawing the fluid few millilitres at a time. The fluid is yellowish transparent, which is the poison from the sea urchin. I walked up to her head and picked up a gray flask with food inside, and starts to feed Mary some rice. "Open up." I told her. Mary then opens her mouth as I fed her some rice and french fries with my hands. I opened the next flask and there's a burger. It appears it's from Burger King, but this one is thrice the size of the regular one, just for Mary. Mary groaned, and I saw what Platina had done to her. She had removed all of the poison traces in her body and her knee is stitched up. Mary is about to get up while I put a restraining hand on her shoulder, and she understood. "Don't get up yet, Mary." I told her soothingly. "Your knee still needs to heal up." Just then, the three chipmunks came out of nowhere and stood in the hospital bed. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Stranded in the Pacific Category:Fan Fiction